


For auld lang syne

by NH_Girl_2407 (Corona_2407)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Love, New Year's Eve, Romance, Silvester, auldlangsyne, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corona_2407/pseuds/NH_Girl_2407
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet every year on new years eve and dance together. But this year will be different.





	For auld lang syne

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling.The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I thank J.K. Rowling for writing my always favorite books. Without those, my stories would not exist.
> 
> This is another one of my first translations into English. My first language is German and I really hope, that I have not totally screwed up. So please keep that in mind while reading and be nice :) Thanks

The crystal wine glasses did not have a single fingerprint and everything else was simply perfect. The light of the innumerable candles broke in the large crystal vases and threw colorful, dancing spots of light onto the blossom-white tablecloths, on which the bouquets of dark purple dragon root formed a pleasant contrast on the festively laid tables. The gold-plated cutlery had probably been polished for hours by many small, hard-working house elves, because if you turned the spoon to the right side, you no longer needed a mirror to check your makeup. Something Hermione was very comfortable with tonight, if she was honest with herself. 

Snow trickled in small, soft flakes relentlessly down from the enchanted ceiling and although it did not melt, she had precautionarily put a protective spell on her hairstyle because of which she had spent half an eternity in the bathroom. Nervously she plucked at her neckline and checked for the hundredth time whether everything was still in place. She was tense. Like every New Year's Ball at Hogwarts. This year was no exception. It was the sixth year after the war, and Professor McGonagall never got tired of holding a great celebration at each turn of the year to commemorate those who had fought, those who had fallen, and all those who had worked to rebuild Hogwarts so that, as tonight, it could shine back in its usual splendour. And how it shone! The Great Hall was barely recognizable as such. The walls were decorated with oversized brocade banners bearing all the names of those who had lost their lives in the battle. Big, never melting ice sculptures stood in every corner of the hall and if Hermione remembered it correctly, it looked even more magnificent than last year and reminded her of her Christmas ball in the fourth school year. Only there were no students present today. The Great Hall was a restricted area for the rest of the castle's inhabitants for this evening of the year and the thought of all the children, who probably celebrated their own parties in their common rooms, made Hermine reminisce. So much had changed since they left school and a sweet melancholy crept into her heart year after year as she entered the Great Hall and was reminded of the old times. Again, she had had to disappoint her parents who had wanted to spend New Year's Eve with her daughter and she smiled when she thought that she would have to make her obligatory compensation visit tomorrow. But for nothing in the world would she miss this evening tonight.

“Hermione”, she heard the quiet voice behind her and immediately turned to its owner with a smile. 

“Harry! Finally. . .”, she exhaled with relief and her best friend grinned knowingly at her. But it was also her own fault that she had been here much too early and one of the first people, who entered the building. It's been the same every time. The excitement had simply not kept her at home any longer and so she had arrived hours ago and used the time to have a cup of tea with Hagrid. Like every year. 

“Where's Ginny?", Hermione wanted to know and looked all over the place. But she couldn't find her friend anywhere. 

“She's looking for a parking space.” With these words, Harry managed to completely upset her and she had to blink twice before he couldn't hold on any longer and burst into laughter. 

“Harry Potter, stop kidding me! You almost got me, I wanted to ask, since when Ginny's been driving", she laughed with him, while Harry sat down next to her at the big round table. 

“Uhm, so. . . Ginny's not doing so well today. She apologizes and I should say hello to everybody” said Harry evasively and Hermione pinched her eyes together. 

“Is everything all right? What's the matter with her?", Something in his gaze caught her eye and for a moment she worried about her friend. 

“Yes! Yes, everything's fine", Harry waved off and knibbled his tie nervously, which matched the color of the flowers on the table perfectly. Hermione wondered if he knew that. But she couldn't ask him about it, because he was already speaking immediately. “I’m actually not supposed to tell you, Ginny forbade me to do it because she wanted to do it herself, but she knows perfectly well, that I can't keep anything secret from you, so. . . if you could maybe tell her that it slipped out when I was drunk? That would be very nice", he said, and for a brief moment the mischief flashed in his eyes, reminding Hermione of Harry from their school days together, who had been ready for any shameful deeds imaginable. What hadn't they been through together! 

“Speak up", Hermione told him. She had a premonition, but of course she wanted it confirmed by her best friend. 

“Ginny is pregnant", he then immediately burst the bomb and Hermione gave a sharp, joyful scream as she pulled him into a hug and distributed kisses on his cheek. 

“That’s wonderful, oh I'm so happy for you!", her voice rolled over. “You two are having a baby! That's fantastic!"

“Actually, they're having two babies. Twins are in our family.” Ron had just arrived and now patted Harry on the shoulder to greet him, to then bend down and embrace Hermione. 

“Twins?", Hermione breathed in amazement and now go of Harry. That was really news she had to digest first. Luckily a waiter came by at that moment and brought champagne glasses full of Gillywater to her table. “We must drink to that!"

Gradually the Great Hall filled up and almost every seat at the individual tables was occupied in the meantime. Ginnys place was still free, but Luna, who showed up with Neville shortly after Ron, thought it was very practical. Everyone at the table had suspected, that she would again tell something about invisible magical beings who did not exist at all, but who could certainly make good use of the free space. But then Luna surprised them all and threw her own handbag at the free seat, which had caused a lot of laughter. 

Time flew by and the news of Harry and Ginny's twins soon provided plenty for discussion. Ron was afraid because he was firmly convinced that his girlfriend would also have twins at some point, so Hermione reassured him and explained to him that, according to genetics, the woman's predisposition was here and Molly passed it on to Ginny. The chance, that he and Claire, which he had met two years ago through mutual friends of Bill and Fleur and who was currently still studying in France, would one day have twins was therefore more than slight.

Soon the banquet was opened by Minerva McGonagall, as every year, and while the conversations largely ceased, since everyone was busy shoveling the opulent meal into themselves, Hermione's nervousness returned. The news had almost distracted her well enough, but now that she could deal with her own thoughts again, she was suddenly as excited as before. Carefully she let her gaze glide over the tables as if by chance, but she couldn't find him anywhere yet. Maybe he hadn't even come? That couldn't be, because so far he had appeared every year. Maybe New Year's Eve ball wasn't as important to him as it was to her? She didn't believe that, though. This was way too. . . yeah, what exactly? Crazy was the one that got it the best. It was crazy that she was so looking forward to this evening for just one reason and this reason had blonde hair, an arrogant grin and was called Draco Malfoy. 

“Malfoy not yet sighted, huh?", whispered Harry to her and she almost dropped her fork in fright. 

“Excuse me?" 

“Oh, Hermione, you don't have to fool me. I've got eyes in my head, you know? And I noticed very well, that every year you dance with Malfoy for a long time and that is not out of a sense of duty of the old times. You're looking forward to it all year long, aren't you", he said, fooling her and a slight red glow lay on Hermione's cheeks. Harry had hit the nail on the head and she had actually thought that her standardized answer, which was “Just like that", would have been enough whenever one of her friends asked, why she spent so much time on New Year's Eve on the dance floor with the Slytherin she hated. Year after year. It was almost paradoxical, because she didn't really know the right answer. She remembered the first year back and her first dance with Malfoy. They had stood next to each other at the bar and the blonde Slytherin had smiled and mocked her for sitting on her bar stool alone and watching the others dance. One word had resulted in the other, she had countered that obviously nobody would want to dance with him either and before she could figure it out, she had put the most beautiful of all waltzes on the floor with Draco Malfoy. Since then their common dances had become a kind of ritual and no New Year's Eve ball passed without them dancing together. 

And every year the dances became longer, the evenings felt shorter and their anticipation for this day increased. 

Harry still sparkled at her amusedly and Hermione rolled her eyes. “It’s not what you think.” With these words she spit a piece of broccoli a little too vigorously on her fork and pushed it resolutely into her mouth, so that she no longer had to talk to Harry. Which, of course, didn't work. 

“Oh, yeah? What do I think it's like?" 

Hermione sighed. “I don't. . . know. Yeah, we dance together every year and have a little chat. Is that forbidden?", she now tried with an irritated undertone, but that only had the consequence that Ron, who sat next to Harry, also joined in the conversation.

“If you ask meeeh, Mione, then he is ‘n youh”, was his throw-in with full mouth and Harry immediately gave him a short blow with the elbow into the ribs.

The boys knew very well how much she hated it when someone spoke with a full mouth, but at the moment it didn't bother her much, because her knife almost fell out of her hand at Ron's words. “Excuse me?” 

Ron chewed properly and flushed down his oversized bite with a sip of wine. “Oh, come on, it’s so obvious. Have you ever noticed the way he's looked at you over the last two, three years? I'm surprised he didn't ask you out a long time ago. So. . . not that I mind, after all we're talking about dumbass Malfoy here, but. . . you know", he made a throw-away hand movement and almost rammed his fork into Harry's upper arm. 

Hermione honestly didn't know what to reply to Ron at the moment, she was so perplexed by his words. He simply couldn't take that seriously! Of course she herself had noticed, that she had become more and more familiar with Malfoy over the years, but that was actually limited to that one special day of the year and basically meant nothing at all, because it was downright ridiculous to interpret something into it that was not there at all. She had no other points of contact with Malfoy, she did not see him at all during the year. Hermine knew that he had entered his father's business and the few times she had seen him in the ministry in the corridor from far away, when he had been there to do any official errands, she could count on one hand. Still . . . maybe she actually had to admit, that there was something between her and Draco Malfoy. Something she didn't fully understand herself and something she was afraid of. Even if she hardly gave a thought to the blonde Slytherin all year long, or at least convinced herself of it, it changed suddenly as soon as December arrived and she wondered what to wear. And the obligatory shopping trip to London to get a new dress could not be dismissed either. This year she had only been able to keep herself from ticking off the days until New Year's Eve on the calendar with difficulty and necessity. She sighed. 

“Ron, I think you're seeing ghosts. That's complete nonsense.”

The redhead snorted amusedly and rolled his eyes. “I used to be in love with you too, Hermione. I know what it looks like.”

Harry, who was about to empty his glass, swallowed his wine with laughter and Ron had to pat him on the back so he wouldn't die of asphyxiation. 

“I think you two should drink less. Apparently, the Elf-made wine is getting in your head.” With this she resolutely ended the topic and began a conversation with Neville, who sat opposite her and only too gladly told her of his latest findings about any healing effects of a plant not yet fully researched, even if she only listened to him with half an ear. She did not see the knowing glances that her best friends threw at her words.

The evening had already progressed further and the more often Hermione looked at the clock - unintentionally - the more annoyed she became by herself. In the meantime she couldn't fool herself anymore, because she was disappointed that Malfoy didn't show up. Meanwhile she was sure that he wasn't there tonight and this realization caused a strange feeling in her stomach. Maybe this was due to the firewhisky she poured into herself a few minutes ago out of frustration, even though she had never been able to get anything out of it. She didn't know that well. But what she knew, was, that she wouldn't sit at the bar and watch the others dance. Harry and Ron were also nowhere to be found, presumably they stood around with Dean and Seamus again in some corner and talked about Quidditch. However, she could confidently do without it. It would probably be best if she would just go and spend the turn of the year with a book in her bed.   
For a short moment she even got angry that she had not followed up her short affair with Brad from the magical transport department. Bradley Harris. Actually, he wouldn't have been the worst choice when it came to a potential partner. The problem with Brad, however, was that he had been too perfect. He had been polite, interested and courteous, had paid the right compliments at the right time and looked really good as well. Simple - he had been too boring for Hermione. The fire she had expected had not come up and slowly she wondered if she was not the problem herself. Every relationship, even the most distant one, had nipped her in the bud because it had simply not been the truth. And here she sat and was annoyed, that not even Draco Malfoy could be relied upon anymore. A constant in her everyday life that she had enjoyed over the last few years. 

Vigorously she let herself slide from her bar stool and decided at that moment that the evening had come to an early end for her. She couldn't see Harry or Ron either, so she decided to just steal away. If she hurried, she'd be home before midnight and didn't have to wish everyone here in this hall a happy new year. Determined, she made her way through the dancing people, past Hagrid, who passed her by with a gigantic jug full of mead in his hand and toasted her, straight to the big folding door of the Great Hall. She had almost managed to get out unseen, as someone grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

“Don’t tell me you're sneaking out of this party, Granger. You're not Cinderella, you know?" 

Hermine's heart stopped for a beat and stumbled in her chest as she turned around and looked into Draco Malfoy's smirking face. It was as if she had suddenly forgotten how to articulate herself, for not a word would come out of her mouth while her thoughts were overturning. He was here. He actually showed up after all! Malfoy let her arm free again and looked at her silently, so that she pulled herself together to say something after all. 

“Don’t tell me you came just before midnight, did you? And how do you know Cinderella? It's a Muggle tale.” His quiet laughter caused a pleasant tingling sensation in her neck and instinctively she crossed her arms in front of her body. 

“I was still busy winning a bet, but it didn't work out. That's why I'm here now", he replied cryptically without answering her question. Hermione blinked and didn't know how to make sense of his words. In general, she didn't know how to make sense of why she couldn't just turn around to put her plan to actually leave the party before midnight into action. Instead she stood here and absorbed the sight of Malfoy like a sponge. Quite a dumb sponge, admittedly.

He looked different than she remembered him. His hair was longer than last year, but that wasn't the only thing that changed. She didn't come straight to it, but when she looked into his face, it suddenly became clear to her. He smiled. A real smile that reached his eyes. This sight was so unusual that she held her breath for a moment and wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. 

“What is it, Granger? Are you in a hurry, or do you still have time for a dance before midnight, before the pumpkin carriage drives up?" With these words he held his hand to her and Hermione cursed herself for not hesitating even a second before putting her little hand in his and letting him lead her back to the dance floor. She was an idiot because she was obviously happy that he was here. Because her body was electrified from now on, just because his hand enclosed her own and because she, stupid as she was, would probably never speak again, because a strange lump had formed in her throat. Malfoy also said nothing more and silently they began to move to the music as if they had never done anything else. His hand on her back sent small, electrifying flashes down her spine and Hermione caught herself breathing deeply to inhale his unmistakable scent. This was so familiar on one side and so strange on the other. Every year anew.

Only after half of the song was over, she decided to ask him something. 

“What kind of bet were you talking about before?", she cleared her throat and caught his amused look. Something was wrong today. This whole situation was so different from previous years. Otherwise they spent most of their time annoying each other or, for the sake of the good old days, insulting each other's friends. But today, not the slightest bit came against her or Harry and Ron. Normally, Malfoy didn't miss a chance to shoot against Harry, but currently he was remarkably reticent about that. 

“Blaise said I couldn't skip the ball today. I wanted to prove to him that I don't care about this event", he shrugged his shoulders, rather he made a small turn with Hermione, so that she could now direct her gaze to the small group of former Slytherins, consisting of Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson on the edge of the dance floor, all of whom seemed to be enjoying themselves deliciously. 

“But. . .”, Hermione reattached and faltered briefly. “. . . I don't understand. . .”

“Oh, I think you understand very well" he interrupted her and looked at her with a penetrating look that made Hermione dizzy. But he did not speak any further and continued the dance as if nothing had happened. But Hermione didn't let up.

“So the ball is important to you after all?"

“No.”

“Okay”, Hermione said, but frowned shortly afterwards. “ . . .was the bet even about the ball?"

Draco grinned and whirled her around again half a turn before sending a warning look to his former housemates. “No, Granger, the bet wasn't about the ball", he replied in a tone of voice, as if he had to explain to a toddler that the world is a sphere. 

“Oh. . .”That's all she could give at the moment. Much too confused were the thoughts racing wildly through her head and her heart just seemed to be working overtime. She could only hope that Malfoy wouldn't notice. Did he actually just admit that he was here just for her? That he couldn't stay away because he. . . what? Wanted to see her? To dance with her?   
The last bars of the song faded away and the next one was also immediately tuned in. The last one, before the clock would strike midnight and the dance floor, on which it was so far quite civilized, would turn into a zoo. At least that's how she always felt about it, because the real party was held every year after the fireworks and that was usually Hermione's cue to leave the event.  
The first sounds of Auld lang syne filled the hall and the mood instantly changed. These were the last minutes before the turn of the year and the time when melancholy and anticipation were almost tangible in equal parts. Actually, that was also the time when she herself stood with her friends and regularly shed a tear. She loved this song and since the war it had got a much more powerful meaning and belonged to turn of the year like Mrs Norris did to Filch. Malfoy had also noticed in the meantime which song was played and gave her a knowing look. 

“Auld lang syne. . .”, he said, without letting her out of his sight. 

“Yes…” breathed Hermione and bit her lips nervously. She didn't feel the slightest need to look for Ron and Harry right now. 

“You know, Granger, your friends have you all year. I'm selfish today.” With these words he pulled her back to himself and before Hermione could know it, she lay in his arms and slowly let herself be swayed back and forth to the sounds of the music. She didn't dare say anything. It would only ruin the moment anyway, she decided. He was right, she saw Harry and Ron almost every third day. And Malfoy only saw her on New Year's Eve, even if this train of thought was really strange and she should really think about, what it meant to be. But for the moment she just closed her eyes, leaned her head against his shoulder and enjoyed the dance, which would probably end too soon anyway.

“Do you know what they say?", His quiet words penetrated her ears and she lifted her head a bit and opened her eyes just to look into his smiling face. She blinked. 

“What do they say?", she asked him. And where did this incredible heat suddenly come from, she immediately put another question into her mind. He was far too close and a storm raged in his grey eyes that she had never seen before. 

“It is said, how people spend the last minutes of the year, this is how the new year will turn out for them.” In the meantime they had stopped moving to the music, although the song was not over yet. 

Hermione felt a smile on her lips as she answered him. “Is that so?” 

“Yes. So… actually I would suggest you now, that if you don't want to spend the next year with me, you better look for your friends now, if I were a gentleman. But since I'm a selfish Slytherin. . .”,he shrugged his shoulders and his grip around her body barely increased noticeably, but Hermione still noticed. 

“I’m okay with that. . .”, she dared to say and managed to make Draco raise an eyebrow in amazement. The last sounds of the old Scottish song faded away and all eyes in the great hall turned upwards. The snowfall had stopped in the meantime and the enchanted ceiling revealed nothing more than a black night sky above their heads. “. . . such a year is really always incredibly long.” 

Draco's loud laughter was swallowed up by the first explosions of the fireworks, which now revealed themselves in their full splendour above their heads, and Hermione also entered into his laughter as the old year bid farewell and made way for a new one.

“Happy New Year, Malfoy", said Hermione, before everyone around her broke into a loud roar to celebrate the turn of the year. 

“You can bet on it, Granger!"

THE END


End file.
